Full Moon Jacob Black love story
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: Sam Uley's sister comes to La Push! O.o LMAO really suspensefull and funny :3 PLEASE Message and review! :D hope u like it! XD


Dallas Uley

Age:15

Past: Mother and Father were killed by the Volturi(sp?) for unknown reasons, her brother Sam sent her away to live in an orphanage because he couldn't take care of her, Now that she's old enough she's going to stay with her big brother down in La Push...yet something dark and mysterious lies deep within her soul...will she find out what it is before someone else does?

Washington...I slowly searched for my luggage/bag.

once I found it I headed towards the exit of the airport.

Sam had told me that he would be waiting outside with a friend of his.

I walked out and spotted my overly large big brother (LOL) standing next to a pretty nice looking Jack Rabbit (car)

*Hehehe...probably stole it...*

I ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly, "It's so good to see you, Sam!" Sam smiled, "Heh...I didn't even recognize you!" he hugged me back.

Once we pulled away from each other Sam took my bag and placed it in the trunk, then he took my hand and ushered me in the back of the car.

"Wait here...I'm going to the restroom..." "...Okay...? O.o" I looked at him awkwardly. he just smiled and walked off.

I sighed tiredly, stretching out my arms...

*I wonder what's changed since I left, like, ten years ago...I bet no one will remember me...*

There was a knock on the window, I turned to see a giant Indian dude staring at me.

I screamed a loud piercing movie scream, causing the boy/man to jump in the car, next to me, and cover my mouth with his rather large and warm hand.

I thrashed around trying to hit this rapist any possible way.

*I dont wanna be raped!* I kicked and clawed at him, until finally I kicked him where the sun's not supposed to shine. Which caused him to release me, quickly I took this opportunity and kicked him in the face and scrambled out the door.

I fell roughly on the pavement.

The boy/man was shaking violently, I inched farther away from him, my legs scratched at the pavement.

My breath quickened as he got out of the car and walked towards me again.

I clawed at the pavement, trying to move farther away from him, but to no avail.

The tremors going through him quickened as he advanced.

*I'm going to die on my first day in Washington...*

"Jacob!" Firm hands grasped the guys' shoulders.

Almost immediately the tremors ceased."Are you alright, Dallas...?"

"Sam?!" I cried, noticing my brother's voice.

He released Jacob's shoulders and picked me up off the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried softly onto his shoulder.

"It's alright, you're fine, you're fine..." he cooed.

"Jacob...what did you do?!"

"Nothing!!! She just screamed all of a sudden and it was making a scene so I jumped in the car and put my hand over her mouth. I didn't expect that kind of reaction from a girl that small..."

Jacob sighed, his voice was soft and apologetic. "Way to make a first impression..." Sam growled

Dallas POV  
Sam set me down, gently, in the back. Slowly, I released his neck and sat down.

"...you okay?" he asked, moving the hair from my face. I nodded, fiddling with my hands on my lap.

"...I'm sorry..." I looked up to see a very concerned looking Jacob starring back at me from the drivers' side.

I looked away from him, back at my hands. Jacob huffed, and starred out the window.

Sam patted my head and got in the passenger side.

Right after he closed the door Jacob sped off.

I continued to fiddle with my skirt hem all the way to our destination...once we arrived at the familiar small grey house, Sam helped me out of the car, while Jacob grabbed my things.

I stared at the house, "It's been...so long since I've been here..."

my eyes started to water just reminiscing (sp?)the past. Sam hugged me, "Don't worry...its safe now." he cooed.

I nodded, "Oh! there's someone I want you to meet! Emily!" he called.

A beautiful woman came out of the house, she only had one flaw.

I ignored the scars that were on her face and looked at her true beauty.

"Hello, you must be Sam's sister, Dallas..." I nodded shyly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sister in-law!" she pulled me into a hug. "Really?! You and Sam? I've always wanted a sister..." I hugged her back, happily.

"Same here...wow! You're gorgeous!" she squealed, when she looked at me. My cheeks burned, "Thanks, but you're even more gorgeous..."

I tried to get all the attention off of me.

She smiled, warmly at me, then she turned to Sam and an overlapping of emotions filled her warm dark eyes that I had to turn away.

They were so filled with an abundance of love and happiness that it even filled the air. I felt uncomfortable, like I was out of place, like the world was just for the two of them.

*That's sweet...Sam found his special someone...I wish I-*

"Get a room, you two!" I turned slightly to see Jacob, smiling playfully at Sam and Emily.

For some reason, his smile seemed to make the world disappear.

It radiated with warmth and comfort, I looked away quickly, *I can NOT be falling for a boy that tried to rape me...well...technically I overreacted...BUT STILL!!!*

Sam and Emily laughed, "come on in! dinners' waiting!"

Emily linked arms with Sam and me, "you too, Jake!" she called back to Jacob.

He smiled, *Ugh...why is he so-* "Awesome!!! free food!" he yelled following us inside the small house that...finally...I can once again call...home...

I walked into the small house.

It looked almost the same as it did ten years ago...

"I didn't want to change anything..." Sam said watching my reaction.

I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks...I..."

"Your room is exactly how you left it..." he unlinked arms with Emily and grabbed my hand, "...come on, I'll show you..."

he led me down the hallway to the small room on the left.

And like he said it was JUST the way I left it. Stuffed animals (mainly dogs) littered the dark carpeted floor.

The grey walls were covered with pictures of my family.

The grey dresser next to my clean white bed was covered with homework from K-5 (lolz) and colors.

I smiled and looked at Sam, "Thanks, Sammy...I really appreciate it..." I hugged him.

He stroked my hair, lovingly, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Dallas..." his voice was hoarse, trying to keep back a sob.

"It's alright! I'm here now, that's all that matters..." he looked me in the eyes, the tears started to fall from his, "I promise...that no matter what...I'll always be there for you...I'll always be there to protect you..."

I smiled warmly at my brother, whipping away his tears with my thumb, "I'll make sure you do..." Sam smiled, "you do that..."

*Big brother...I-* "Hey! Where do I put your bag?!" I looked around Sam to see Jacob holding my bag.

I glared at him, *Why must he always interrupt my thoughts!!!* I walked up to him and snatched my bag away.

He looked at me weirdly, "Did I interrupt something? O.o"

I growled and placed my bag on the bed. Sam looked from me to Jacob, all traces of his tears had vanished completely, "I think you two should talk...get to know each other better, while I help Emily set things up in the kitchen..."with that he left.

My eye twitched as I saw Jacob shuffling through my things...

"Hey! Quit going through my stuff!" I nearly yelled.

Jacob looked at me innocently, "Sorry…" He stopped and sat on the bed. I looked at him, "Why are you still here…?"

Jacob smiled widely, "Cuz Sam said we should talk…" He laid on my bed, feet dangling off the edge.

I shook my head, grabbing my bag that he pushed off the bed.

I sat criss-cross on the floor and opened my bag. I took out the clothes and pictures and scattered them on the floor lazily.

Then I came to my gift, the gift my friends at the orphanage gave me.

I smiled to myself and opened the box slowly…Jacob watching curiously. It was a necklace…

"Wow…that's nice…" Jacob commented, looking over my shoulder, "…did your boyfriend give it to you?"

"No!...I've never even had a boyfriend…" I rambled, blushing heavily, "…this was from my friends at the orphanage…"

A slip of paper fell out of the box, I picked it up and read it out loud, 'Hey, Dallas! We saved up our money to get you this present…we'd thought you'd like it since you love the moon so much! LOL! We just want you to know…WE LOVE YOU!!!'

I smiled as I read it. *Aw…I love you guys too…*

"That's nice…they must really care about you…" Jacob mused, staring curiously at the necklace.

"They did…" I sighed and looked at the necklace, *I miss you guys already…even Ms. Brant…Oh great I'm seriously losing my mind!!!*

I shook my head and tried to put the necklace on.

Jacob jumped, noisily, out of the bed, "Here, let me help…" he took the ends of the necklace, his hands lightly brushed mine.

This slight touch sent shivers down my spine. He placed his hands gently on my neck and fastened the necklace.

"There…" he whispered, huskily, his hot breath warmed my neck.

I turned around to face him, we ended up head butting each other, "Ow…" I rubbed my head, Jacob laughed rubbing his one head, "Sorry, my fault…" He got up and held out his overly large hand (lolz).

I smiled and took it, "Thanks…" I blushed. *NO! NO! NO! I can NOT be falling for him! NO! NO! NO!*

I shook my head, "…can you…leave…? I kind of want to be alone right now…"

He looked a little surprised that I wanted him to leave, "Sure, sure…" With that he walked out of my room…leaving me to think about what the hell just happened!

Jacob POV!

*What the HELL was I thinking! Ugh…I'm so stupid!*

I shook my head angrily as I walked out of Dallas' room. I walked into the kitchen, feeling kind of depressed.

"How'd it go, Jacob?" Emily asked, concerned. I looked up at her weekly, "…fine…I guess…she just kicked me out of her room…"

*She probably thought that I was a perv…or she thought I was going to rape her…ugh…OH! I need to apologize for scaring her half to death…*

I stood up, Sam looked at me weirdly, "Uh…I have to apologize for scaring Dallas…she hasn't really forgiven me yet…"

Sam nodded and went back to setting up the table.

I sighed and walked back to Dallas' room. I peaked around the door to see her lying on the bed fiddling with her necklace.

*Be strong! You are the big bad wolf! Now try acting like one!*

I took a deep breath and walked back inside. Dallas looked up at me, "…back so soon?" she said sarcastically.

I shook my head, "Uhm…yeah….I uh….wanted to apologize, for earlier…I scared you pretty bad….and I didn't mean to…" I rambled, blushing nervously.

Dallas laughed, the soft sound was like soothing music to my ears, "its fine! I forgive you…"

I smiled widely.

"Thanks…" I sat next to the bed as she started fiddling with the necklace again.

*Why is…she so alluring…? How….could she have such an effect on me…? I've barely known her for a few hours…I must be losing my mind…*

I shook my head warily, "So…do you live here, in La Push?" Her soft voice rang gently in my ears.

I turned my head to look at her, "Yeah…I live a few minutes away…"

She smiled at me, "That's good…at least I know that if anything should happen…I have a friend not too far away…" I took her small hand in mine, "Nothing bad is going to happen…"

"How can you be so sure…? Nobody protected us last time…I doubt that if it happens again anyone will be there this time…" she pulled her hand away from mine, "No one can protect me…so don't promise me anything…" she turned around, so her back was facing me.

*What…happened last time….? Why is she so negative…*

"It's different now…" Dallas abruptly sat up, "How? How is it different?" she asked, angrily.

*Oh…crap…*

"It…just is…Trust me. It is."

She looked at me, "Sorry, but I can't really trust anyone after what happened…" She stood up and walked over to her dresser, putting some clothes in it.

I walked up behind her, "You're going to have to trust someone…"

She turned around, "Why should I?! Why should I trust the people who didn't even help us…"

She pushed me out of the way, but before she could get away, I grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing me.

Her eyes were watering, *Aw…man…don't cry…please…?*

"Look…all I want is to help you…okay? You can trust me…"

"Why…why are you being so nice to me…? Did Sam tell you to? Or-"

I put my hand over her mouth, "Can't I just…care?"

Back to Dallas POV!

I looked into his soft brown eyes, they were filled with all these different emotions and one of them was concern.

His hands heated my face, "Why…?" I couldn't think straight, his hot breath warmed my face, making it hard to think.

He smiled at me widely, "…do I need a reason…?"

He whispered, wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumb.

"…yeah, you do…" I managed a small smile.

He barked a laugh, "Heh…you really are a strange girl…"

I sniffed, "You have no idea…" I pulled my face out of his hands and walked to the wall…looking at the pictures of me and my family…

I smiled, seeing one of Sam and me.

We were at the beach and I found a really big conch shell, Sam took it and ran off with it…

"Whoa! That's Sam?!" Jacob laughed looking at the picture. I giggled, "Yup… he was quite the ladies man…" Jacob laughed with me.

"You bet I was…" I turned to see Sam standing at the doorway trying to do a sexy pose.

"No…you weren't…" I shook my head, smiling.

Sam smiled, "Well I wasn't like Dallas…the little boys would be all over her…I had to fend them off with a giant stick…" I giggled, "Ehe…I remember that…you were so embarrassing!"

Sam ran up to me and picked me up by my waist, carrying me like a sack of potatoes, "Gah!" I gasped, "Time for lunch, princess…" he said carrying me out of the room.

Jacob followed, laughing hysterically, *I'm going to kill both of them…! .*

Sam threw me in a chair, "Ow! Sam…" I growled.

"Sorry, little sister…" he snickered, sitting next to Emily across from me.

I glared at him. Jacob came in…laughing. "That was hilarious, Sam!"

I growled and punched Jacob in the shoulder.

"Shut up, you!" Jacob just smiled widely, sitting down next to me. Emily placed a plate full of food in front of me.

It was HUGE! There was, like, a five pound steak in front of me, "Did you cook this all by yourself, Emily?!" I asked amazed.

Emily laughed, "Yes, I did…"

I glared at Sam, "You so don't deserve her…" Sam smiled; "I know…" he looked at Emily and kissed her passionately.

I looked away quickly, "Would you stop with the make-out session, I'm trying to eat here…" *Ugh…meaner!*

"If you don't like it, get out…" Sam challenged.

Jacob barked a laugh, "Jacob…how's it going with you and Bella?"

Jacob cringed when Emily said the name 'Bella', as if he were in some kind of pain. "I…haven't talked to her since…well you know…" He glanced at me.

"Who's Bella?"

Cringe.

"She's Jacob's frie-"

"Ex- friend… we're not friends anymore…" Jacob interrupted Emily.

I looked at Jacob, curiously, "Why…?" Jacobs' mood seemed to darken, "Stuff happens…" he mumbled, picking at his steak.

I almost felt sorry for this 'Bella' person, "Its rude…to just end things like that…you should talk to her…" I whispered looking down at my hands.

"It's none of your business!" Jacob growled standing up, loudly.

I flinched as he stood up, memories flooding back to me.

"Jacob…calm down…" Sam warned, standing up as well.

"You have no say in what I should and shouldn't do; you have no idea what I've been through!"

Jacob yelled. *I'm not going to take this…* I stood up, "I'm sorry, Emily…" I turned and faced Jacob head on.

"I wasn't telling you what to do; I was just offering some advice…"

"I don't want it!" Jacob spat, shaking violently

. "…Jacob…" Sam's voice was rising. I turned around and started to walk away, "Don't just leave!" Jacob grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and turned me around.

His eyes burned with anger and sadness.

*He's going to hit me…* I glared at him and did the only thing I could do.

I brought my hand up and slapped him, as hard as I could.

In the shock of the moment I ducked under his arms and darted upstairs to my room.

Jacob's POV

I was shaking all over, *I'm going to hurt her…NO! I can't…I won't end up like Sam…* the tremors wouldn't stop.

Dallas' eyes went wide when I grabbed her. She did something I would never expect her to do…she slapped me…

The tremors ceased once the sharp pain hit my cheek. I didn't even see her run up the stairs.

"You've done it now, Jacob…" Sam shook his head and sat back down.

I placed my hand on my cheek…

*Why does it hurt so much when she hits me…? I'm supposed to be immortal…the big bad wolf…the invincible human…Yet it hurts…so much…*

I rubbed my cheek a little and attempted to follow her, "You should leave her be…" Sam warned. I sighed and sat down…my hand was still on my cheek…

Dallas' POV

*Stupid Jacob! …ugh…* I slammed the door to my room.

Slowly, I climbed out the window and onto the roof.

The moon was out and the soft fluorescent glow illuminated the dark night. I laid on the bumpy tiles of the roof watching the only thing that ever made me feel peaceful.

I slowly started to drift away…deep into the crevices of my mind…

Elsewhere! No Ones' POV

"Aro…I brought the girl from the orphanage…"

A bulky man mumbled, pushing a little girl in.

She was around six or seven, really small for her age. Her medium length blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were alight with fright.

A tall papery white man walked up to her, "It's alright, child…" he cooed, stroking her cheek softly.

The girl shrank away from him. The man smiled, "I have a surprise for you…" he took out a black box. The girl looked at it curiously.

"…but first you must answer a question…"

The man looked at her, "…you know a girl named, Dallas, correct?"

The girl looked at him questionably, but nodded. "Good…good. Now…do you happen to know where she might be…?"

The girls' eyes widened and, quickly, she shook her head.

The man sighed, then he smiled widely at the girl, "Are you afraid of monsters?" he asked, inching closer. T

he girl nodded and stepped back, "…then, scream for me…" He lunged; the little girls' ear piercing scream broke the silence of the night…

Dallas POV

"Dallas, sweetie, wake up…" someone shook my shoulders gently.

I opened my eyes to see a worried Emily towering over me. "Hmmm…?"

She held out a phone. I sat up, noticing that I was in my room, "Who is it?" Emily's eyes looked away, "Ms. Brant…from the orphanage…"

*It's only been a day…does she miss me that much…*

I smiled and took it, "Hello…"

"Dallas! Oh my God, thank goodness you're safe…" Ms. Brant's voice was shrill, my eyes widened, "Why wouldn't I be? What's wrong?"

"It's Lilli! She went missing yesterday and this morning we found her, in bed, completely drained of blood! She had a note in her hand…I-it was addressed to…you…"

"W-what…? Me…?" My heart quickened, "Yes…it said…" Ms. Brant was breathing hard, "It said that you should stop running…that no matter where you go they'll find you…they'll kill anyone who gets in their way…"

By the end of the note, Ms. Brant was sobbing hysterically, "Why…why would someone kill an innocent child…"

I closed my eyes, *Not again…please, not again…* I dropped the phone and looked up at Emily, "Where is Sam?" I choked out.

"He's with Jacob, down the street to the left…" I ran downstairs and darted outside.

The cold air sent chills down my spine. I sprinted all the way to the house with the Jack Rabbit parked in front. Once I neared it I searched for a familiar big head.

"SAM!!!" I screamed, running towards him.

He turned around and I ran into his arms, "Dallas?! What's wrong…?" He asked gently.

There were six people staring at me, including a pretty brown haired girl in a red truck, but I didn't care at the moment.

"They killed her! They drained her of her blood somehow! Why would they kill a little girl just to get to me…? I don't want anyone else to die! I don't want to be the cause of deaths! Please…make it stop…make them stop…"

I clawed at my head, *It's all my fault….all my fault…* my tears stained my brothers' shirt.

Sam picked me up, "I'm going to take her inside for some water…come on Embry, Jared, and Paul…" Sam walked towards the house.

I glanced over Sam's shoulder to see an EXTREMELY worried Jacob… the girl in the truck looked worried too…almost…scared.

Jacob POV

*What happened?! I NEED to know…*

I looked back at Bella, torn three ways.

"Bella…I- I can't talk now…" I let my eyes show my emotion.

Bella looked in the direction Sam took Dallas, "Do…you like her, Jake?" Her voice sounded hurt, yet slightly amused.

I shook my head, "She slapped me yesterday…I think she hates me…" Bella laughed, shakily.

"You will talk to me sometime…right?" her eyes were pleading. "Sure, sure…" Bella smiled, "Alright, go see what's wrong…" with that she drove off.

I ran inside my house, it looked extremely small with Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul inside.

My dad was watching them anxiously. Dallas was on the couch, unconscious. "Is she okay?" I asked. I could hear the concern in my own voice.

"She'll be fine…she had a panic attack…she used to get those when we were little…that's why I had to give her up…"

Sam was looking at his sister; his eyes were filled with different emotions. "…she would end up hurting herself…and I couldn't stop her…"

"It's alright…she'll be okay, right?" Sam nodded, "I called Ms. Brant…the lady that had called Dallas… it was a vampire…I'm sure of it…"

*A vampire is after…Dallas…?*

"…the little was found drained of blood; her neck was sliced open…"

I shuddered, "How old was she?" Paul asked.

"…six…" "Poor thing…" My dad said, wheeling himself in.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Sam sighed, shaking his head, "There's nothing we can do…It happened in Texas…that's WAY off our turf…"

I looked at Dallas' peaceful face, "Why are they after her…?" my voice sounded pained.

Sam clenched his fists, "I don't know…this happened ten years ago…" "…but why is it happening again?" Embry asked, looking towards Sam.

Sam's eyes hardened, "I don't know…" his voice was as hard as his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam…she's surrounded by werewolves. I doubt anything could get passed us!" Jared patted Sam on the shoulder. "I don't want to lose her…again."

*Poor Sam…he really cares about Dallas…*

"I'll protect her, Sam. I promise…." Sam looked at me, "You have other people on your mind, Jacob…don't make promises you can't keep…"

*I will keep it….no matter what…*

Dallas POV

I felt numb when I woke up. I knew that the people that were after me would kill everyone I know and love…

*I'm not going to let that happen…not again…*

I sat up. "Dallas, are you alright?" Sam asked. He was sitting next to me, on the floor beside the couch.

Five other pair of eyes watched me nervously, "Yeah…I'm fine…" I rubbed my eyes. Sam let out a sigh of relief, "Good…I should get you home…"

"No…I'll walk…I need to clear my mind…" I stood up, "Sorry for scaring you guys…" I apologized to the others.

I quickly exited the small house and took the road that headed to the beach. *There is one thing I can do…* I started running…

Jacob POV

*I have a bad feeling…*

"Sam, I'm going to make sure she gets home, safe…" Sam looked at me, curiously, "Alright, thank you Jacob…" he nodded and I exited my house.

I held my nose to the air…*She's not headed home…she's going to…the beach…?*

I faced the road that headed to the beach, *…her scent is strong there…*

I started running down the road, her scent was fading…*What are you up to, Dallas…* I ran faster…

Dallas POV

*Almost there…*

I sprinted up the cliff. Finally I made it to the edge.

The sun was fading into the horizon, painting the sky a pretty blood red. I looked off the edge of the cliff, the waters were choppy today.

*Perfect…*

I took a deep breath, *I'm so sorry, Sam…but I don't want anything to happen to you…it's the only way…*

I let the tears fall freely. Then I jumped…

Jacob's POV

*Almost…there…*

I saw a small silhouette standing on the edge of the cliff.

The same cliff Bella tried jumping off… "Dallas!!!" I yelled, but she didn't hear me, she jumped and disappeared from view.

*No!!!*

I ran to the edge, Dallas hit the water. Quickly, I dived in after her. The water was ice cold, but it didn't affect me. I searched the murky waters for a body.

I saw her, she hit the bottom. Her eyes were closed. The moon necklace floated in front of her sleeping face.

I swam down and wrapped her body in my arms, I tried to swim up, but she was stuck. I looked down; her legs were tangled in the seaweed.

I grabbed a pocket knife from my pocket and cut her free. I kicked my feet off the sandy bottom and floated up.

We broke the surface; I sucked in as much air as possible. I made my way to shore, and placed Dallas on the safety of the sand. Her chest wasn't moving, *…oh, God…no…* I checked her pulse, nothing.

"Dallas…?"

*I can't lose her…*

I shook my head, pressing my lips to hers while holding her nose. I gave all my breath to her, hoping that she would find her own.

*Come on…Dallas…! Breathe with me…*

All of a sudden, Dallas coughed out water.

"Dallas!" I pulled her to me.

She coughed, heavily. I patted her back, "You're alright…you're alright…" I cooed.

"Jacob…" she gasped, spitting out more water.

Her eyes scanned my face, tears spilled from them.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" She cried, burying her face into my wet shirt.

"It's okay…" she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me.

"I…I thought it was the only way…I don't want Sam to die…I don't want anyone else dying because I exist…"

"Don't worry…" I ran my hand through her hair, "Everything is going to be fine…" she didn't answer.

I looked down at her to see that she was passed out… I smiled and picked her up, *I promise I'll take care of you…* and headed home…

Dallas' POV

*Ow…my head…*

I sat up and looked around. I was in my room…on my bed. "How…did I…Jacob!" I jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs.

Nearly tripping on the last one…

"Morning, Dallas…" Emily was by the stove, six other people were in the small kitchen, including Sam and Jacob.

"UH…" I looked down at what I was wearing, anime pajamas. My eye twitched as I looked back up.

"We're all family here…" Emily smiled.

"Those are really cool pajamas…" Jacob chimed, shoving a giant blueberry muffin in his mouth.

I blushed, "Thanks…"

"Dallas…" Sam got up and stood in front of me.

*Crap…I'm going to die now…*

Sam gave me a hug, "…don't EVER do that again…" he whispered, his voice was filled with emotion.

"I won't…I'm sorry…" I hugged him back.

He released me and smiled, "This is my p-…these are my friends…Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob's friend, Bella…"

The girl from yesterday smiled at me. I smiled back and said a small 'hey' to everyone. Emily placed a giant plate of eggs on the table.

The boys gathered around, stuffing they're faces. I laughed and walked outside, Bella followed.

"How are you?" she asked, once we were outside. I looked back at her and smiled, "I'm fine…I guess…you?" she looked down, "I could be better…"

I watched her, curiously, "Oh, sorry…" her eyes went wide, "…no it's just that…" her face looked torn. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me anything…" She smiled, gratefully, "Thanks…" "Don't mention it…"

We started talking and it seems like we're going to be great friends…this might just work out…

FFA Few Weeks Later

Dallas' POV

Life has been getting better. Bella and I are best friends, now.

She told me about her ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen. She REALLY was in love with him…

*Sigh…love…*

I knew that she was torn on the inside and it hurt her to even tell me, but she did and I'm happy that I know more about her.

Recently, Bella is not at home, she hasn't been home for a few days and I'm getting worried.

I haven't seen her since she came over to talk to me about how things were going, which was about dive days ago…I'm walking to her place now.

I walked into Bella's small two story wooden house, her truck was parked outside along with a shiny silver Volvo…

*Good…she's here…* I knocked on the door, softly. Charlie answered, "Oh, hey Dallas…long time no see, huh?" I smiled, "Yeah…is-""Yeah she's here…" Charlie let me inside. "Thanks…" I walked into the kitchen.

Bella was there, along with a tall bronze haired stranger…

Dallas POV

"Hey, Dallas, it's been a while!" Bella practically ran up and hugged me. I hugged back, "Yeah…it has…" Bella let go of me and stood next to the bronze haired stranger.

"Uh…Dallas, this is…Edward…my-""Your Ex-boyfriend." I pointed out, remembering the name instantly. Bella looked taken aback.

"Well…um…" she searched for the right words, but couldn't come up with anything. "We made up." Edward clearly stated.

"Really…?" I asked, sarcastically, shaking my head. "I…guess I should be going…" I turned around, "Dallas, wait!" Bella grabbed my arm.

I shook it off and turned to face her, "Why? Why would you get back with the boy that tore you into little pieces? He hurt you, Bella…" I turned to Edward.

"How can you even show your face? I swear…if you hurt my friend again…" I turned and walked towards the door, "…there will be hell to pay…"

Charlie stood, mouth agape, at the threshold. "Sorry, Charlie…" I whispered, storming pass him. *That bastard! And Bella! How can she be so naïve…*

I started sprinting towards Jacobs' place. I needed to see him. *Wait! Why do I need to see Tall Tan and Handsome? Wait…a minute…did I just say HANDSOME?! Oh, hell no…*

I shook my head, *Well…he DID save me…but he is still a fat ass jerk…stealing all our food…* "Hey, Dallas!" *Speak of the devil…*

Jacob was sprinting towards me, "What?" I was rather annoyed at the moment. "I thought you might like to go to the beach with me?"

*Fuck! Is he asking me out?!* I swallowed, "Who else is going?" His smile widened, "I just wanted us to talk…"

*So it IS a date!* "I think Sam wants me home early…" I turned around. His warm hand grabbed my arm gently, "It won't be that long…and Sam is working late today…"

*Crap…he has me cornered…looks like I'm going on a date with the devil…*

Dallas POV

"Should we take my care, or do you want to walk…?" I looked at Jacob, that stupid grin was still plastered on his face

"Let's just walk." I stated, his grin widened. "Alright, come on…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to La Push beach.

*This was a stupid idea…we can't even go swimming!* "Jacob…we can't go swimming, it's freezing!" Jacob smirked and moved so that we were inches apart.

He moved his face, his nose was mere centimeters from mine, "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm…" Jacob's voice was husky; the warmth of his breath heated my face.

"What-"the next thing I knew my feet were off the ground. Jacob threw me over his shirtless shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and then he started running.

*When did he take his shirt off? O.o* I looked around to find an idea of where he was running to. *Nothing…but sand….*

Then Jacob came to an abrupt halt. He set me down in front of him. I could see nothing, but his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Hold on to me…" he whispered. "What?" I looked at where we were standing. *Oh…no…* we were at the edge of the cliff. "Jacob…you can't be serious…"

Jacob barked a laugh, "What…? Scared?" his toothy grin turned into a smirk. "No!" I practically growled. "Good!" he wrapped my arms around his warm neck. "…hang on!"

By the time I knew what just happened we were plummeting off the cliff. I had no time to scream, as the wind rushed around us. The only thing I could do was tighten my arms around Jacob.

*I'm going to KILL him!!!*

The icy cold water engulfed us both in what felt like forever.

I started shaking, violently, once we broke the surface. Jacob's heat was not enough to warm me. I coughed and coughed. I was freezing…

Jacob didn't seem to notice, he was too busy looking onto the shore. His eyes were cold and hard, his teeth were clenched and his arms pulled me to closer to him, protectively.

His warmth grew even warmer, which helped me calm down a little. "J-Jacob…w-what's w-wrong…?" my teeth chattered.

His overly large hand quickly covered my mouth, "Shh…" My eyes widened, *Are we in danger…! What's going on?!* My arms tightened around Jacob.

*Not again…please not again…* I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He started swimming to the rocks, slowly and carefully.

"Stay here…" he whispered, demandingly, I nodded. Jacob pealed my arms off his neck and placed me behind a large jagged rock.

Then he disappeared under the black water.

I held my breath, afraid that even the slightest movement would give away my position to the attacker. I felt frozen, realizing that all the warmth was gone.

The rock was ice cold, my hands stuck to it.

"Hello…"

I froze, looking up, I opened my mouth and tried to scream, but it was too late. The dark looming figure smiled and covered my mouth, "Shh…we don't want your little friend to hear us…"

I tried to move but the thing lifted me out of the water, with ease, and then everything plummeted into darkness…

Jacob POV

*Guys! We have a problem…*

I was on the shore, searching for the bloodsucker I saw moments before.

My giant paws sunk into the sand.

*What is it, Jacob?!* Sam's thoughts were worried.

*There's a bloodsucker on our turf…I think it's Victoria…*

*Where's Dallas?* Sam asked.

I looked toward the rocks.

My eyes widened, a dark figure was holding a limp body.

*Oh…no…*

Fury boiled up inside me as I ran towards the figure.

The figure turned and looked at me.

Flaming red hair whipped around the cat like face.

*Victoria…*

She grinned widely, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Hello, mongrel…"

Her voice was taunting.

I stopped a few feet away from her, half way submerged in water.

"…I have a proposition…bring me Bella and no harm will come to your little girlfriend…"

*Jacob? What's going on?!* Sam's thoughts were extremely worried.

She looked down at Dallas' limp body and smirked, "…if you do not give her to me…I'm afraid your little girlfriend won't be so lucky…I might even send her to the Volturi…you better think fast, pup…you have three days."

Then she disappeared.

Sam was right beside me, *Jacob…what have you done…*

I looked at his dark grey fur, *I'm…sorry…*

I bolted into the forest after the red head bloodsucker.

*…but… I need to save Dallas…*

Dallas POV (This is…about a day later… :P)

I opened my eyes to come face to face with darkness.

I tried to sit up, but my arms and legs were tied up making it harder for me to move.

"Stay still, girl…" a musical voice growled.

I looked to the side to see bright red hair.

"W-who are you…?" I choked.

My body was freezing and I felt the need to vomit.

"That's none of your concern…what you need to be concerned about is your mongrel boyfriend…"

I coughed, "Boyfriend? I-I've never had a boyfriend…"

The red head kneeled down so she could look me in the eyes.

She had a cat like face and dark crimson eyes.

Her smile was devious, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that pup has very strong feelings for you…"

I looked at her weirdly, "…pup? Who are you talking about?"

Her face contorted into anger.

She pulled me up by my shirt, "You know EXACTLY who I'm talking about! Don't play games with me, human!"

She spat, throwing me back to the ground.

It hurt.

"What…are you…?" I whispered into the dirt.

She pulled me up by the hair and rested her lips on my neck.

"…your worst nightmare…"

She inhaled my scent.

"…I'm a vampire…and you…"

I swallowed.

"…are my prey…"

Her cool breath sent chills down my spine.

*Jacob…where are you…*

Jacob POV

*NO! ...I lost them…* I shook my head, ruffling my dark brown fur.

*Dallas…* I sniffed at the trees, Victoria's scent was gone.

I've been searching for a whole day.

Still no sign of them.

I changed back and headed to Bella's house.

That stupid bloodsucker was there…

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"It's Dallas she was kidnapped…" The leech answered.

My jaw clenched, "Shut up, leech! Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Dallas? Who kidnapped her?" Bella was really concerned.

"Victoria…" I spat.

My body convulsed with tremors.

I was beyond furious.

Edward stood in front of Bella, "Calm down, Jacob…"

Bella's eyes were fearful, "She won't hurt Dallas…will she?"

"She says that if I bring you to her that she won't harm Dallas…"

"Fine…I'll go."

Edward hissed, "You're not going anywhere!"

"The leech is right…I won't risk your safety…I have no clue where they are anyway…"

I looked at the filthy bloodsucker.

*I…need your help…*

Edward nodded, getting the message.

He turned to Bella, "Stay here, love…" he kissed her forehead.

*Ugh…you bloodsuckers make me sick…*

*Shut up…do you want my help or not?!*

I glared at Edward.

*I don't want it…I NEED it…*

"Bye, Bells…"

I walked out of the house, Edward was following me.

"How do we find her, leech…?"

"I'll show you…"

Dallas POV

"Today's your last day…and you mongrel of a boyfriend hasn't showed up…pity…you seemed so good together…I guess I'll kill him, seeing as the Volturi are after you…"

"What?" I looked at my captor, fearfully.

She smirked, "So, your little werewolf of a boyfriend has told you nothing…interesting…"

I looked at her weirdly, "Werewolf? Jacob?"

I laughed, "That's…just crazy…first vampires, now werewolves…" I shook my head warily, "…I've lost my mind…"

"…it's all true…and now you know. Even your big brother is a werewolf…as are all his friends…"

*…what? That can't be true…Sam would have told me…wouldn't he?*

"That can't be true…"

Victoria laughed, pleasantly, "Oh, but it is…and if your pup doesn't bring me that Bella girl…I will end up killing him…"

"Why do you want Bella?"

*…Jacob…you…you wouldn't…*

"Let's just say…we have some 'unfinished' business…" she smirked.

"…you can't kill her!" I yelled.

She covered my mouth, "Shh…"

She was looking around, rapidly.

*Someone's here…Jacob…please be Jacob…*

Victoria motioned for her followers to surround us. (They are newborns (vamps))

I started to loosen the ropes on my hands, without her noticing.

*Almost… there…!*

My hands were free, just as Victoria was tackled by a giant bear-like beast.

Quickly I grabbed a jagged rock and cut the ropes on my legs.

I stood up and screamed at the scene before me.

There was a bear-wolf-like creature surrounded by hissing vampires, including Victoria.

The creature had brown fur and sharp teeth.

*It…doesn't have a chance…* I looked around.

There was a pretty big rock next to me.

I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could at one of the vampires.

It made contact with its skull, a sickening crack echoed throughout the forest.

Victoria saw me, anger flashed in her eyes, and she was in front of me in one second.

Her fist made contact with my abdomen.

Yet another sickening crack echoed through the forest.

My body flew towards a tree, shattering the limbs.

"Ah…!" I cried out.

I felt that my ribs were broken, shattered like the tree limbs.

I could feel the blood trickle down my back.

Victoria was coming towards me again, "You humans never learn…"

She grabbed me by the hair.

"Your…time is up…"

I felt her teeth sink into my neck.

The full moon hung over the darkening night skies.

Jacob POV

*NO!!!*

The worst thing that could possibly happen was happening right in front of my very eyes.

Victoria was hunched over Dallas, drinking her precious blood.

I couldn't help her.

Seven bloodsuckers came at me all at once, blocking my view of Dallas.

*Leech! Save her, NOW!!!*

I directed my thoughts to Edward, who was right beside me.

He nodded and vanished quickly.

Now I could let my rage take over.

Now I could lose control.

I tore off one of the bloodsuckers head, clean off, with a swipe of my claws.

Its blood splattered my face.

I went for another one, clamping my jaws around its abdomen, tearing it in two.

The coppery taste of fresh blood filled my mouth.

It was over in minutes.

I finished them off by setting them on fire.

Once it was done I turned to see Edward fighting Victoria.

Dallas was writhing in pain not too far away.

I changed back into human mode (lolz) and ran over to her.

"Dallas! Are you okay…?" I sat next to her in the dirt.

She was gasping for air.

*It's the vampire venom…she'll turn into a vampire, if she doesn't get it out…*

Edward's thought's intruded my mind.

*How? How do we get it out?*

Edward was already next to me, "I have to suck the venom out…I did it for Bella, once…It's the only way, Jacob."

I swallowed.

I didn't want that leech's dirty mouth anywhere near Dallas, but it was the only way.

I nodded quickly, "Know your limits…leech." I growled, turning away.

Dallas POV

Everything was burning.

My world was on FIRE, literally.

*I'm going to die…aren't I…?*

It all hurt.

My whole body was convulsing with tremors.

*NO!!! I can't die! I want to live…I want a chance to live…*

I felt a small pierce in my neck.

The fire began to subside.

"You're going to live, Dallas…"

Jacob's voice was enough to knock me unconscious.

Dallas POV

I felt tired and weak.

I didn't even want to open my eyes.

My heart felt like it was being constricted.

It hurt.

More than anything, I wanted the pain to go away.

I just wanted it to stop.

I could feel my heart beat pounding in my head, rapidly.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor started increasing its pace.

A cold hand pressed against my forehead.

"Calm down, Dallas…" a musical voice cooed.

The beeping started to slow.

The pounding in my head began to subside.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

My eyes met bright topaz colored ones.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen…" his musical voice informed.

*Cullen… Edward Cullen?*

"Dallas!!!" a familiar voice boomed.

I was engulfed in familiar warm arms immediately.

"Sam…" I whispered.

The tears escaped my eyes.

I hugged him back tightly.

*Sam…thank God…you're okay…*

I looked over Sam's shoulder to see a very worried looking Jacob, with a rather large box.

Jacob carefully walked over to us.

"Dallas…I'm so glad you're okay…I got you…this…"

Sam moved over, letting Jacob sit on the bed.

"It was my fault…I promised that I would protect you, but…"

I cut him off, throwing my arms around him.

"I forgive you, Jacob…" I whispered happily.

He smiled a big toothy grin.

"I got you something…"

He handed me a large box.

I looked at it, quizzically, "You didn't have to…"

His grin widened, "Just open it…"

I smiled, "Fine."

I tore off the lid to come face to face with the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Dallas POV

"Aw…Jake, you shouldn't have…"

I carefully grabbed the husky pup and nuzzled him with my nose.

He barked playfully, nibbling at my hair.

"What's his name?" I looked at a smiling Jacob.

"Well…I was thinking Jake or Jacob Jr."

I whacked him in the back of the head, "I'm not naming him after you! …besides he looks more like a… Shadow…"

The husky's ears perked up when I said 'Shadow'.

I smiled, "You like that, huh, Shadow…"

Shadow let out a small bark and licked my cheek.

I giggled at least until reality hit me.

*…wait a minute…all that crazy stuff that happened the other day…was real…which means…*

"You're a WEREWOLF!!!" I nearly screamed pointing crazily at Jacob.

Shadow looked at me weirdly, o.O

Jacob went wide eyed, "How…did…?"

I swallowed hard, trying to take it all in.

"You're a werewolf…and Edward Cullen is a vampire…and I-I…I'm losing my mind!!!"

Shadow made a low howl.

Sam was bewildered and Carlisle stared in wonder.

I let out a slow ragged breath.

My head was starting to throb and the beeping of the heart monitor was speeding up rapidly.

"Can…you leave…I need to take this all in…" I whispered, trying to calm myself down.

Sam got up and left as did Carlisle, but Jacob remained.

Shadow buried himself in my arms, quickly falling asleep.

"…Dallas, I… I don't know what to say…" Jacob looked at the white tiled floor, defeated.

"Why were you keeping all this secret? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

Jacob sighed, "Your brother didn't want you to know."

"What-why?" I asked, confused.

"He didn't want you to know, because he thought that you would be afraid of us…"

*…us?*

"Sam's a werewolf, too!?" I wanted to faint.

*I don't even know my own brother anymore…*

Jacob nodded, "So are Paul, Jared, and Embry…"

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull.

"How long…how long were you all…?"

"Sam's been a werewolf for a while…I barely started…"

*He didn't tell me…he didn't trust me…*

I looked away from Jacob.

*…Jacob didn't trust me either…*

When I turned, I felt a sharp sting in my neck.

I moved my hand to it to find it bandaged.

I gasped, *That…chic…she bit me…she was a vampire…*

"Jacob…am I going to turn into a… a…vampire?"

Jacob smiled widely, "No, silly, we had Edward suck out the venom…so you will remain human…"

I made a face.

*Ew…Edward saved me…that bastard…*

I looked down at the sleeping Shadow, "You should get some rest."

Jacob stood up, "Wait…could you…stay…?"

*I don't want to be alone anymore…*

Jacob barked a laugh.

"So you're not afraid of the big bad wolf?" he asked huskily.

I giggled, "I'll never be afraid of this big bad wolf…" I jabbed a finger in his side, causing him to jump up.

I smiled brightly as Jacob sat in the recliner next to the hospital bed.

The slow rhythmic pulse of the heart monitor lulled me to sleep.

Fast Forward!!! 2 weeks later…

Dallas POV

*Ugh…*

I ran over to the safety of the toilet in my restroom.

I coughed up everything Emily just made for me.

My stomach lurched making me cough even more.

I threw up everything I ate, ever since I left the hospital.

Shadow licked my hand, whimpering quietly.

I always felt hot. (TEMPERATURE wise! xD)

My flesh always felt like it was burning up, especially around my neck, where that vampire chic bit me.

"Are you alright…?"

I nodded; my head was still in the toilet.

"Are you sure, because you really don't look so good…"

I growled, "I'm fine, Jacob, now leave me alone!"

Shadow growled at Jacob, nipping at his pant legs.

Jacob walked out of the restroom.

Once I finished barfing, I took a hot shower and put on loose fitting jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

I headed back downstairs, Shadow followed me like a little guard dog.

Sam had a very worried look on his face.

"Are you-"

"I'm FINE!" I practically screamed.

Shadow growled at Sam for upsetting me.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch, next to Jacob.

Shadow jumped up to my lap.

"Guess I got you the perfect guard dog…" Jacob mused.

I smiled, stroking Shadow's floppy ears.

"Not that I didn't already have one…" I glared at Jacob playfully.

My stomach lurched again, but this time I was able to hold it in.

"You have several…"

*Oh…right. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry are all dogs, too…*

I sighed, I felt really sleepy all of a sudden.

"Hey, Jacob…I'm going to take a nap…"

I leaned on his soft, warm shoulder.

"Alright…" I felt hot lips press against my forehead as I drifted off into the darkness…

Jacob POV

Dallas instantly fell asleep on my shoulder.

*She looks so sweet when she sleeps…*

I smiled to myself.

Sam came into the living room; his eyes were concerned and worried.

Shadow jumped off of Dallas and fell asleep on the floor.

"What's wrong Sam?" I whispered, trying not to wake Dallas.

Sam shook his head, "I was doing some research…about our past…the Quileute's past…and we're not what we thought we were…"

I gently set Dallas' head on a pillow and motioned for Sam to walk outside.

"What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"I mean…that we're not werewolves…we're shifters."

My eyes widened, *…shifters?*

"You see, Jacob, werewolves change during a full moon…and only if their blood has been tainted by vampire venom…"

"…what?"

"Shifters can change their form at any time…while werewolves are 'forced' to change…" Sam was getting impatient.

"…so? What does that have to do with us?"

Sam growled, "Not us, Dallas…"

Jacob POV

"Wait…you mean to say that Dallas is going to turn into a werewolf?"

I burst out laughing.

*How can someone so sweet and innocent be something as horrid as a werewolf…its absurd!*

"Jacob this is serious…" Sam growled.

I looked up at him, worry and concern covered his face.

I stopped laughing, "You're serious…?"

"Jacob…werewolves are extremely dangerous…and uncontrollable. I don't know what I'm going to do about Dallas…" Sam paced nervously.

"We'll find a way-"

"You don't understand, Jacob! The Volturi are after her and the next full moon is in two days, how do you expect me to keep Dallas away from the moon, how can I prevent her from becoming some kind of monster?!?!"

Sam was breaking down right in front of me.

He was shaking violently.

"What do you mean…that you can't stop me from becoming a…monster?"

Sam and I looked up to see Dallas.

Her hair overshadowed her teary eyes.

"Dallas…I…"

She looked down at her hands.

"Mom…and Dad…died because of me…didn't they…?"

She looked up at us.

Her eyes were empty and lost in a deep sea of sadness and despair.

"No…no…"

"So it's true…all those times you told me that it wasn't my fault…all those times where you said not to blame myself…those were all lies….you knew it was my fault…"

I saw that Sam was shattering on the inside, "Dallas, that's not it…"

She shook her head, "It was my fault all along…" she repeated over and over again, shaking like a leaf.

I noticed that her eyes were a dark black and that when she scratched at her arms she would bleed.

I took a step towards her, "Dallas…"

She jumped back, "Don't touch me!"

Sam stepped towards her and that was enough to set her off.

She darted away from us before we could even think.

Dallas POV

*It was my fault…it always was…*

The sharp branches scratched at my already torn skin.

The ground was wet and slippery as I ran through the shrub, losing myself in the somewhat safe confines of the dark forest.

I needed to catch my breath after what felt like an hour of running.

I sat on a small rock, breathing heavily in and out.

All of a sudden I saw a dark silhouette in the bushes.

I jumped up, defensively.

"Now, now, dear one, we mean no harm…"

The voice was soothing and angelic.

I growled in reply.

The soothing voice chuckled.

It walked towards me, slowly.

I backed up.

"Now, little one, you need to come with us…"

He extended a cloaked papery white hand out towards me.

I looked at it, hesitantly I reached out mine.

Before my hand reached his, an electrical current ran through my body.

I lost consciousness.

ONE DAY LATERz

Dallas POV

"You didn't need to do that Jane…I don't think she was going to do anything drastic."

"It's my duty to protect you, Master Aro… I was merely obeying Marcus's orders."

"Well I am more than capable of protecting myself…"

"She's a werewolf, an unpredictable, dangerous creature…"

"Not completely."

I felt a cold hand rest on my forehead.

My eyes shot open and I backed away, quickly.

The man from last night was standing before me.

He looked dangerous.

"There, there, we are not going to hurt you in anyway…don't be frightened…"

He reached out his hand.

I backed up more.

My back collided with the wall.

I brought my knees to my chest.

His papery white hand grasped mine, firmly.

All of a sudden I felt his mind probing my thoughts.

I clamped my eyes shut and used all my strength to force him out, only to receive a sharp pain go through my body, causing me to lose focus.

He entered my mind, shuffling through my deepest thoughts and pasts.

*Stop, please!* I screamed in my thoughts.

I felt him wince.

"My, my, such thoughts…such horrible memories…"

I pulled my hand away from him, whipping away the forming tears.

"There, there, my child…I will help make the pain go away…"

I looked in his blood red eyes.

"There's nothing you can do…" I whispered.

He smiled, showing his canines, "Oh, but there is…"

He leaned down, gently taking the bandage off of my neck.

He pulled me onto my feet and without warning, lunged at my neck.

I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth.

Slowly we started sinking to the floor.

I could feel my body weakening.

*No one can save me…I deserve this kind of death…*

Jacob POV…

"So where is this so called hideout?"

I looked around, only to see the infamous Big Ben.

Edward chucked, "Well, it's certainly not visible to the human eye…"

He walked down a dark alleyway and pointed to a dark bottomless hole.

"This is the entrance."

I looked down.

*So…this MUST be where those leeches took Dallas…*

I heard a low growl.

Shadow was sniffing at the whole.

I smiled, "She's in there isn't she, Shadow?"

Shadow let out a low howl then he jumped into the hole.

Edward let out a small laugh, "Looks like he loves Dallas more than you, mutt…"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "What do y-you mean?"

He smirked, "I can read minds, remember?"

I glared at him.

"I knew you loved my sister all along, Jake, I guess you didn't even know…"

Sam patted me on the back.

I sighed, "Alright, I guess I really do love her…"

Sam and Edward smiled, "So, go get her!"

Both of them pushed me into the hole.

I made contact with the hard floor.

"…ow…"

I stood up shakily only to have Edward and Sam land on my head.

Shadow barked.

*Ugh…he's laughing at me!*

I pushed their butts off my face and stood up, once again.

"This way…"

Edward led the way through the darkness.

We reached our destination in minutes.

Two large double doors blocked our entrance.

"…ready?"

Shadow whined in anxiety.

I whipped the doors open…to come face to face…with…another passage way!

First off the start of this part is going to be in the POV of a NEW character! Here's her info…

NEW CHARACTER! xD

Name: Devin Marie Evans

Age: 16

Nicknames: Dev, Devi, and Boots (cuz of her wolf form)

Personality: kind, loving, dare devil, random, sarcastic, lovable, clever

Likes: racing, wrestling, biting Embry ^__^, playing rough

Dislikes: people threatening her friends and loved ones

Wolf-form: is pure white except for her feet which are pure black

Looks:

(Based off of xXQueeniXx THANK YOU! XD)

DEVIN POV!

I was in the Volturi dungeon, trying to figure a new way out.

My head hit the wall furiously.

*I'm never going to get out of this…am I?*

All of a sudden I heard a loud scream.

I knew that it wasn't human.

I looked around fervently.

That's when I found a gap in the wall.

My fists pounded against the brick, causing it to fall apart.

I crawled through the opening just as the screams got louder.

I followed the screams…

*I might as well save someone while I'm out…*

I felt my skin shed as I shifted to my wolf form.

*Hopefully I'm not too late…*

Jacob POV

I froze when I heard the screaming.

Sam and Edward froze too, but Shadow darted forward.

I ran after him, "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow stopped at a dark colored door and whined, scratching at it.

I swallowed and reached for the handle…

Dallas POV

His hand couldn't muffle my screams for very long.

The pain was enormous and I couldn't stop myself from screaming bloody murder.

This 'Aro' guy was still clamped around my neck.

My body didn't move as I tried to wriggle out of his tight grasp.

*I'm going to be doomed for an eternity…it's the perfect punishment…for me…*

I gave up.

I stopped screaming and let him have me as he wished.

The light began to fade.

*It's…almost over…*

All of a sudden the left wall caved in and a giant wolf/bear came in the room growling like mad.

It was all white, but its paws were black like it had boots.

Finally Aro released my neck and picked me up.

My head flopped to the side as I tried to see what was happening.

The giant wolf was wincing in pain.

A small girl was smirking, triumphantly.

*I-is…she…causing…it's…pain…?*

The wolf shook it off and pounced on the girl.

I could hear fabric ripping and the sound of tearing flesh.

Aro was already on the move.

He moved around the giant growling creature and was about to open the door, but the door opened before he could reach his hand out.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was…

Dallas POV

Jacob was surrounded by pools of heavenly light.

He almost didn't look real.

I said ALMOST.

His face was contorted in anger.

This was not the Jacob I knew.

Not my Jacob.

His body was convulsing in tremors.

I didn't even notice Sam or Edward behind him.

All of a sudden, Jacob lunged.

A sharp pain went through my left arm before I fell to the hard ground.

I let out a small cry as my forehead hit the stone ground.

I rolled around, grasping my throbbing arm.

It hurt.

My vision started to blur.

The white and black blob tore apart the little girl, while the giant brownish blob was after Aro.

*W-what…happened to…Jacob…?*

All of a sudden my neck started to burn.

I gasped, reaching for it.

My hand grazed over my necklace, accidentally ripping it off.

"Dallas! Dallas!"

The voices started to fade as I couldn't stay awake…

Jacob POV

I was able to get Aro away from Dallas, but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

He rammed his fists into my side, hissing like an angry cat.

Unfortunately his blows knocked the air out of me.

I ended up colliding with a wall.

He advanced, mercilessly, but before he could make the final blow Shadow attacked his face.

Aro was unprepared for it and was knocked off his feet.

Shadow was like a mad dog growling and barking all crazy like.

I clamped my jaws around Aro's right arm and yanked it off.

His cry of pain brought pleasure to my ears.

I was going to lunge for his neck, but Edward intruded.

*That's ENOUGH Jacob!*

I growled, changing back into my human form.

I turned only to see a large white and black wolf.

The wolf was shifting back into human form.

I took a step back.

*…a…girl?*

The girl was small.

"Who are you?" I growled.

The girl glared at me, "Devin, Devin Marie Evans…and you are?"

I glared back, "Jacob Black."

"Jacob, we got to get out, NOW!"

Edward hissed.

Sam was carrying Dallas, who was unconscious.

I shrugged and took Aro's pants, putting them on.

The Devin chick put on Aro's robe and followed.

I turned back to her, "Why are you following us?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" she shrugged.

"Jacob, she helped save Dallas, let her come." Edward nudged me.

"Fine." I huffed.

Devin giggled, "Thanks, Mr. Grumpy…"

I turned my attention back to the unconscious Dallas in Sam's arms as we walked out, leaving Aro to writhe in his naked pain. (lolz xD)

I looked at her arm, it was bleeding heavily.

My eyes widened as I had a flashback.

*When I jumped Aro…I must have…*

Jacob POV

I cradled Dallas protectively in my arms as we made our way to the airport.

"Sam…"

Sam looked back at me, "Yeah?"

I looked down at Dallas, "What are we going to do tomorrow…"

*There's a Full Moon…and Dallas has a lot of vampire venom inside her already…*

"…I don't know yet…we have to keep her away from any humans that might cross her…"

Devin skipped up to us, "What are you guys talking about?"

My eye twitched, "None of your business!"

"Jacob…" Sam warned.

I growled and looked away.

"So…that girl is the real thing? Not a shape shifter like we are?" Devin turned to Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…"

"Cool beans…" she mused, eyeing Dallas.

*You should be nice to her…* Edward's thoughts protruded my mind.

*Get out of my head, leech!* I nearly screamed.

I heard Edward snicker as we entered the Italian airport.

"How are we going to get on a plane with an unconscious girl?" Devin asked.

"We bribe our way on…" Edward said simply.

Eventually we ended up getting on a plane and we were in Forks, Washington in a matter of 10 hours.

Dallas never woke up and I was starting to get worried.

Dallas POV

*DREAM*

I was running.

I was running away from something dark and sinister.

It was catching up.

I reached the edge of the cliff.

The water was a dark unwelcoming abyss.

I stared into it, mesmerized by the dark swirls in the water.

Then I was tackled to the ground.

My eyes met deep crimson colored ones.

They looked like Aro's, but the man on top of me was NOT Aro.

He was bulkier more built and masculine.

I couldn't get him off.

He had death written all over his white skin.

His mouth was open and he lunged for my neck, but before he could reach it he was tackled to the ground.

A giant russet wolf was standing protectively in between me and the vampire.

Its teeth were bared as it roared at my attacker charging with all its might towards him.

There was an epic battle.

Blood was shed.

They were at the edge of the cliff, now.

The vampire was thrown into the abyss.

Right as the wolf turned back to face me, it was pulled down.

The vampire's hand was wrapped around its leg, pulling it off the cliff.

The wolf clawed at the edge, trying to find its footing.

Its dark brown eyes looked at me pleadingly…right before it fell…

My eyes widened as I realized, "JACOB!!!"

*END DREAM*

"JACOB!!!" I jolted forward.

My heart was racing.

I looked around quickly, only to see that I was in my room.

I swallowed.

*It was just a…nightmare…*

Shakily, I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move without an enormous pain shooting through every pore of my body.

I let out a cry of pain.

Almost immediately someone ran up the stairs.

Jacob busted through the door.

"Dallas!!! Thank God you're okay!"

He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

I gasped in pain, "Sorry…"

He let go and smiled down at me.

My neck stung and my arm hurt like hell.

"…Jacob…" Just seeing him in the same room brought tears to my eyes.

He took it the wrong way…

"What? What's wrong?!" He looked around, crazily.

I smiled, "N-no…" I sniffed, "…I-I just had a bad dream…"

He looked a little relieved, "About what?"

I looked down, "…nothing…"

Jacob sighed, "Well…I should get some sleep…"

He started to walk out the door, "Wait!"

I called, my heart was racing again.

He turned.

"Stay?" I pleaded.

He smiled, "Sure, Sure…"

He looked around and scratched the back of his head.

I laughed, "Over here, silly…" I pointed next to me.

"Are you sure I'll fit?" he eyed the small bed.

I smiled, "Yeah…"

He lied down next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me, protectively.

I snuggled into his warm embrace and drifted on to much happier dreams…

Jacob POV

*DREAM*

I was running through the woods, in my wolf form, searching for something or someone.

I didn't know what I was even looking for, until this bright light blinded me.

The light was coming towards me.

I backed away, growling dangerously at it.

The light paused, momentarily, as if it were afraid.

I took this chance and jumped on it.

The light faded and I heard a small sharp gasp of pain.

I looked down, only to see that I was on top of Dallas.

My claws were dug into her shoulders.

She was bleeding, heavily.

Her eyes were terrified and hurt.

I could feel all her pain, clawing at my heart.

I pulled my claws out of her shoulders and shifted back into human form.

Dallas was already in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

I walked up to her and gently put a hand on her back.

She immediately flinched away from me, as if I were some kind of devil.

She clawed at the ground to get as far away from me as possible.

"Dallas…I-"

"You promised…" Her voice echoed off the ground.

I could feel my heart tear.

"You promised…that you would protect me…"

Her soft voice was broken and hoarse.

She kept backing away.

All of a sudden, pale white arms wrapped around her waist.

"That stupid mongrel could never protect you…he lied…"

*That voice! It…can't be…* my eyes widened.

*But it is…* that familiar voice intruded into my mind as the man's face appeared on Dallas's shoulder.

Edward hovered, dangerously, over her neck.

He smirked at me, "She must die."

Dallas looked even more terrified than before.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

I crouched, ready to spring, growling.

Edward simply chuckled, "You can't save your soul mate…she must die, before she kills again…"

Before I could reach them, Edward sunk his teeth into her neck.

Dallas screamed as Edward pulled at her neck.

The sickening crack of bone echoed throughout the darkness.

"NO!!!!"

*END DREAM*

"NO!!!!"

My eyes snapped open.

I sat up and glanced around.

*Oh…it was just a dream…*

I was in Dallas' room, yet Dallas wasn't.

The bed creaked as I got out of it and headed downstairs.

The house was empty, except for a very worried Emily.

"Hey, Emily…where is Dallas and Sam?"

She pointed to the back door, "The forests…hurry, Jacob…"

*Something's not right…*

I sprinted out the back, the sun was setting.

*Oh no…Dallas…*

I ran through the forest as fast as I could.

After a few miles, I found Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Devin around a giant silver cage.

"What's going on?" I yelled running up to them.

I looked into the cage and gasped.

Dallas was lying, unconscious, inside the cage.

Her hand and feet were handcuffed with silver handcuffs.

"What are you doing to her!?" I growled ready to attack.

Sam sighed, "Werewolves are prone to silver…it makes them weak…"

I swallowed, "This is…torture…"

"It's what needs to be done." Sam stated, unemotionally.

I snapped.

I tackled Sam, pinning him on the ground.

"This is your SISTER!!!" I screamed.

Sam glared up at me, "Yes, but I am bound to protect the people of La Push."

I punched him, hard, "You are also bound to your family!"

Blood trickled down his jaw.

"She's the ONLY one you have left, and YOU'RE going to torture her?!?"

I punched him again.

My body was convulsing in tremors.

"She could kill someone." Sam stated.

"I don't CARE!!! No one deserves to be treated like this!" I pointed to the cage.

Sam sighed, "She IS an animal."

I punched him again, his blood smeared all over my hand.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Jacob, calm down…" Devin whispered.

"CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down when someone is torturing MY soul mate?!?!" I yelled.

"D-do you mean that…Jacob?"

Everyone turned to the cage.

Dallas' eyes were wide and lost, but she stared at me unbelievably.

My body stopped shaking.

I got off of Sam and walked over to her.

I slid my hand through the cage and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean it…from the bottom of my heart…"

Dallas reached out her hand and stroked my face, lovingly, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I-", but before she could finish her sentence she started to shake uncontrollably.

"It's starting…" Sam whispered.

Several arms pulled me away from the cage as Dallas started thrashing around.

Dallas POV

Tears came to my eyes as I finally found out Jacob's true feelings towards me, but it all ended too soon.

A sharp pain shot through my spine.

I could feel my ribs break as my body began to thrash around.

The heavy silver cuffs burned my wrists.

I was screaming now and I could hear Jacob's screaming, but I couldn't concentrate.

My nails extended several inches as I started to claw at my skin.

As I scratched the outer layer began to peel and pure black fur showed underneath.

My heart started to pound a thousand times faster.

My spine cracked and I felt my canine teeth grow and poke at the edge of my lip.

I felt my clothes turn into shreds as I tore the skin from my body.

By the time the pain ceased, everything was silent.

I felt a deep burning desire in the pit of my stomach.

A low growl escaped my lips as I looked around at this new place.

Everything was greener, clearer, better.

I winced as the silver cuffs burned into my fur.

My jaws clamped around the thick chain, snapping it in two.

I did the same to the cuffs around my ankles.

My new eyes roamed looking for a weak point in the silver bars that bound me to this one place.

Outside the cage were several people, fighting.

As soon as the scent of blood caught my nose I tackled the bars, shattering them instantly.

All eyes were on me, now.

I growled, warningly.

*These…people…trapped…me…*

I glanced at a small opening between them, and then I lunged…

Jacob POV

"Look out!"

Sam tackled me out of Dallas' way as she lunged through the small gap between him and me.

I pushed him off and ran after Dallas, shifting into wolf mode.

She ran fast, faster than me.

I lost her in less than five minutes.

I growled slashing at a near-by tree.

*I'll find you Dallas…you can't hide forever…*

About four hours later I found her.

I let out a low growl, causing her to look up.

Blood dripped down her jaws.

I looked down, a man was under her giant paws.

He was bleeding severely.

She snarled when she caught me staring at her meal.

She stepped over the guy and started to circle me.

I bared my teeth.

She took it as a challenge and lunged, tackling me to the ground.

I growled and kicked her off with my hind legs.

She flew backwards into the trees.

I flipped over and pinned her to the ground using my forepaws.

She wouldn't go down that easily.

Dallas let out a low whimper as one of my claws sank into her neck.

I pulled back, giving her an advantage.

She wrapped her jaws around my left paw.

The sickening crack echoed throughout the forest.

I whined and batted her away with my other paw.

Her low growls made the earth vibrate as she pounced, knocking me through the trees.

I felt a sharp sting in abdomen.

When I looked up I saw Dallas' bright yellow eyes burning with hate as she got ready to make the final strike.

I shifted back into human form.

Dallas' growling softened, yet her claws were still dug deeply into my abdomen.

"Go ahead…" I whispered, hoarsely.

Dallas' claws dug deeper, making me wince.

My eyes started to water from the pain and the emotions that ran through my head.

"…I just…want you to know…that…" I winced again as the blood flowed out of the corner of my mouth.

"…that I…"

Dallas snarled.

I made a hoarse chuckle, spitting out some blood, "…heh…you were always impatient…I…love…you, Dallas…"

Her claws dug deeper.

I choked out some more blood.

"I…want you…to marry me…so we can be…together…forever…"

Her bright yellow eyes lightened, slightly.

My vision was beginning to blur as the blood continued to leave my body.

I chuckled again, "I-It's kind of funny…that my soul mate…is the one who's going to…kill me…"

I reached up a hand and lightly ruffled her soft black fur.

"…I wouldn't want to…die any other way…" I grinned.

She pulled her claws out.

I let out a small gasp as the blood started pouring out of the deep gashes.

"J-Jacob…" I turned, Dallas was back to normal.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she fell next to me.

I winced as she tried to clean my wounds with a shred of the dead guys' pant material.

She had a dark T-shirt on…to cover herself.

"I-I'm s-so sorry…" she stuttered.

I grabbed her hand and placed my lips to her soft, bloody, skin and smiled, "Its fine…I forgive you…"

She pulled me into a hug, not caring about the blood that soaked her skin.

Dallas POV

I smiled as I pulled Jacob into a hug.

*This is where I belong…always and forever…*

The tears that cascaded down my cheeks rolled down onto Jacob's shoulder.

"I…love you, too, Jacob…" I whispered.

There was no response.

My heart started pounding.

I released Jacob, only to see him collapse lifelessly onto my lap.

His eyes were closed.

I moved him onto the ground and checked for a pulse.

Nothing…

My body froze in place.

*H-He's…gone…*


End file.
